


Pinned Without a Place to go

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Gordon doesn't have time.Originally posted on tumblr November 24th 2016.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pinned Without a Place to go

Gordon doesn’t usually go out into mountainous areas. Sure, he’s done it before more than a couple of times, but usually the places are brighter than this, and not as windy. Mountains are tall and imposing. They’re more Scott’s deal.

Gordon’s more used to open plains and underwater caves, if he’s not under the ocean at all. Usually, Virgil would be there with him whenever he goes out of water.

But Virgil isn’t here now.

Gordon is shivering, frozen all the way down to his bones. His suit would have protected him from the cold, except it had been torn open about twenty minutes ago from the rocks he had fallen onto. The cold and unrelenting mountain wind now seeps through the tears in what should have been more durable material, and blood weeps from the gashes across his chest. The sash on his uniform is in threads. His helmet had cracked against the rock, leaving him stunned.

Gordon waits in suspense as the wind whips around his frozen extremities. He dully registers his body is slowly turning numb. He isn’t shivering anymore. At the rate this is going, he’s going to get hypothermia soon.

It’s dark. Only the light of the moon is keeping the pitch blackness of the night sky away. Even the stars have gone into hiding.

Gordon aches all over, and breathing _hurts._ He’s alone, and it _hurts._

The walls of the crevice he has fallen into seem to be crushing him. Gordon isn’t supposed to be able to feel claustrophobic due to his time in Four, but he feels it now, and it _terrifies_ him.

But what scares him most is the fact that he has not seen or heard from Virgil for what feels like an hour. Time always seem to go more slowly when you’re the one being rescued.

He’s been waiting for a while. It feels longer. He feels abandoned, and he knows he’s wrong, but yet he _does,_ and it’s horrible.

Gordon is freezing. He’s half delirious. He closes his eyes.

There is suddenly a blinding light, and Gordon flinches as it burns through his eyelids.

Next thing he knows, Virgil is standing above him, forcing the walls apart. He grasps Gordon by the arms and pulls him up. The strongest brother hugs the aquanaut to his chest, and takes hold of the line dangling from Thunderbird Two.

“…didn’t think… you would come back for me….” Gordon slurs as they are pulled up.

If Virgil stiffens, Gordon doesn’t feel it. He’s too numb.

“Don’t you ever think that,” Virgil says firmly, his voice not wavering as he carries Gordon into the sickbay.

“…sorry… my fault for… falling…”

Virgil grimaces, and he sets Two on auto pilot back to the island. As he strides into the sickbay, his heavy footfalls echo in his ears, an alarming reminder that his younger brother is hardly making a sound.

Virgil purses his lips as he gets to work, silently fixing the equipment he needs to rid Gordon of his hypothermia. The beeping soon starts up, signaling a weak heartbeat.

“…Vir…gil…?”

Virgil freezes. He carefully places the wires he has been holding on the table, and sits down on the cot next to Gordon. Wary of possible broken ribs, he gently pulls Gordon in to him, holding the younger man against him. Gordon numbly leans in, seeking his older brother’s warmth.

“Don’t you _ever_ think that I won’t come back for you. Hell is going to freeze over before I leave you.”

It takes a moment, but a weary smile forms on Gordon’s face. He laughs, brokenly. Virgil’s eyes widen before he brings a hand to his forehead. “Dammit.” He sighs, angry with himself.

But Gordon just laughs, “Is okay… Virgil. Was… funny.”

Virgil just wraps his arms tighter around his younger brother, not daring to let go.

The day after, when Gordon is coherent enough to walk and talk properly, he is told the reason why he didn’t hear anything from Virgil or his other brothers was due to the amount of damage done to his suit and helmet, as well as the wind obscuring his radio signal over the conn. So in the end, Virgil didn’t really abandon him. He had to search manually, for as long as it took to find Gordon, and Gordon didn’t blame him for that.

But Gordon would never truly feel secure again.


End file.
